This invention relates to apparatus for magnetically treating liquids, such as water, having a calcareous content, to reduce the deposit of scale in plumbing systems, appliances, boilers and the like.
In the past, devices have been produced for subjecting water to magnetic lines of force. This has an effect on the calcium or magnesium in the water and it reduces the deposit of scale inside pipes or on other surfaces with which the water is in contact. An example of such a prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,705 issued to George M. Happ et al. Another example of a similar prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,092 issued to William N. Shalhoob et al. In each of these prior art devices magnets are enclosed in non-ferrous tubes or envelopes. In one case, vanes are used to alter the flow path of the liquid passing through the device so that the liquid cuts the lines of force of the magnets at right angles. In the other case, the housing of the device is shaped to affect the velocity of the liquid flow in relation to the arrangement of magnetic lines of force. A difficulty with the prior art devices, however, is that they are not sufficiently efficient to be commercially acceptable.